Quantum Leap Vampires
by spookysister7
Summary: Alt Ep. Blood Moon. The worst thing possible happens to Sam.


Title - Vampires

Author - Spookysister7

Email address - - http/ - PG-13

Category - Quantum Leap Alt episode

Spoilers - Blood Moon

Keywords - Alt episode

Summary - What if vampires were real and Horst remembered his hat?

Feedback - Please, oh please, oh please! I'm young, I'm stupid, I need help! Thanx! Post anywhere! Just keep my name and let me know.

Disclaimer -

Al and Ziggy are not mine

They aren't making me a dime

Sam does not belong to me

But if he did, I'd be filled with glee

Just remember, morning glory

They're not mine, now read the story

Quantum Leap: Vampires

"Victor says our fates are preordained." Claudia said, gently untying the yards of silk from around his throat.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Victor is insane!" Sam shouted, lifting his head and trying to get through to her.

"Victor is a genius! He is my king! And soon, he will be yours. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Opening her mouth, two sharp white fangs glowed in the candlelight.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Al mimicked, not having looked up from his hand link.

"Al!" Sam shouted over the cackles.

"Oh my God, Sam! Sam!" Al shouted as he looked up in astonishment and raised his cross.

"Al!" Sam cried, trying to back away from those gleaming white teeth.

"Shh! Don't speak. I want you to hear the sound of our union." Claudia said almost reverently, wiping Sam's trembling brow.

"No, don't do this." He whispered, unable to pull away.

"It's already done." She said wildly, moving towards his neck, mouth wide and hungry.

"She's a vampire! Sam, do something! Do something!" Al shouted ineffectively as her fangs grazed Sam's throat.

"Al!" Sam cried, feeling helpless against the all consuming hunger radiating out from her. He gasped as sudden searing pain shot from his neck, her razor sharp fangs diving through his soft skin and making their unalterable way towards the pulsing of his blood. His windpipe seemed to close off, allowing only a faint whimper to escape from his gaping lips.

"Sam! Oh, God! Sam, I told you to be careful! Get off of him, you hell spawn!" Al shouted, shoving the garlic and cross into, and through, her face. She didn't even flinch, swallowing great mouthfuls of Sam's warm, life-giving blood. Sam grew paler by the minute, breathing shallow almost to the point of nonexistence.

After several minutes of sickening slurps, Al was almost insane with frustration. Nothing worked, and he could only stand by, shouting impotently, as his friend was literally consumed. A high pitched scream echoed through the castle. Claudia took a step back, away from Sam's insensate body, and licked her lips. Sam turned his head slightly, catching Al's eyes.

"Alexandria?" Sam asked, barely aware of the scream which had pardoned him momentarily.

"She is dead." Claudia said regally, looking younger by the moment. Al could only nod in agreement as he checked his hand link.

"Al. Al help me." Sam whispered desperately, the massive blood loss draining him of the ability to speak any louder.

"I can't, Sam! Oh, God, I wish I could do something! Hang on, Sam, please!" Al shouted as Claudia drew close to him once again.

Sinking her fangs in the bloody holes she had made earlier, Claudia moaned with pleasure. Sam tried to pull away, but he had neither the strength nor the ability to escape. Al could only watch helplessly as tears rolled down Sam's face, whether from pain or grief, he didn't know. Al's heart shattered as Sam's breathing slowed, slowed, stopped. Sam's sharp brown eyes clouded over, face slack and expressionless. Claudia stood, wiping her lips nonchalantly with the back of her hand, and, with hardly a glance, left the room. Al stood silently beside his friend, weeping bitter tears. The hand link even seemed to moan in anguish as Ziggy computed the outcome. Dr. Sam Beckett was dead.

Al's hands passed uselessly through Sam's body as he tried to close his lifelessly staring eyes. Failing to give Sam even the simplest sign of respect for the dead, guilt overwhelmed him. Al dropped the hand link, letting it clatter to the floor, and covered his face with his hands.

"Leave me alone, Gooshy." Al muttered, obviously being nagged by unheard voices.

"No, I don't want to talk to Dr. Beaks! Just leave me alone!" Al screamed upwards, covering his ears with his hands and refusing to move. A muffled clang brought his head up suddenly. Horst crept into the room, moving cautiously towards his Master. The servant gently cut the ropes binding Sam and looked at his Master pityingly.

"Master, how could this have happened?" Horst asked quietly. Raising the small pocket knife he had used to cut the ropes, Horst sliced a thin line across his own wrist. Al watched in horror, thinking the man was going to commit suicide. Al's fear was silenced and replaced by disgust. Horst held his dripping wrist over Sam's lips and let warm red blood ooze into his mouth.

"Get away from him you psycho!" Al spat at the man, sickened by his lack of respect for the dead. Sam blinked. Then, as suddenly as life had come to him, Sam grabbed Horst's wrist and drew it to his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Sam?" Al asked in astonishment, jaw practically scraping the floor.

"Sam, you're alive! You're alive! Gooshy, he's alive!" Al shouted happily.

"Master. Master, please." Horst begged, trying to pull his arm from Sam's death grip. Sam held on tighter, drinking in the warm liquid as fast as he could.

"Sam? What are you doing, Sam? Sam!" Al shouted, trying to make Sam stop feeding on the man's blood. Sam appeared to hear him momentarily, raising his head from Horst's arm and looking at Al.

"Sam?" Al asked, not at all liking the look on his face. Sam sniffed towards Al, a confused look on his face. Horst tried to pull away, drawing Sam's attention once more.

"Please, Master. I saved you. Please." Horst begged desperately, falling to his knees in front of his Master. Sam looked down at the warm blood flowing from his wrist and leapt. Opening his mouth wide, sharp white fangs pierced into Horst's neck, and Sam fed.


End file.
